Wishing
by Crazy Lady
Summary: Wishing.. That's all it really is when he thinks about being with her. Is he a fool? Maybe he is.. So silently, he watches her sleep.. Wishing.. Wanting.. Yet what will he do? c&c welcome. A 'chapter' to my reviewers uploaded. Check it out.
1. Wishing

Wishing  
  
By: Crazy Lady  
  
7-16-03  
  
Author's notes: Hello everyone. I will admit this is my first story for 'Family Guy' so please go easy on me. I've been watching 'Family Guy' on TV every night on Cartoon Network at 11:30 pm eastern time, and I've come to love the show. So awhile back I went to read some fanfiction on 'Family Guy' on Fanfiction.Net and I noticed there weren't many stories, nor was there anything else but humor in the section. It bothered me to see this, so I decided to create a story of my own for 'Family Guy.' This story is based off the episode, 'Brian in Love.' If you haven't seen the episode, that's alright. Although this story is slightly based off that episode, it isn't enough so that it would affect the story or confuse the readers greatly. Well, enough of my ranting. Without further ado, here is the story.  
  
I stared down at her. Watching her as she slept, afraid to touch her incase she should awake. Though, silently, I watched the image of her unfold before me as the moon came down and shined in her orange hair, making her hair look almost golden. If that is at all possible.  
  
I watched in fascination as her red lips seemed to form a small 'o' as she let out a soft moan, turning onto her side, facing me, as she snuggled deeper into her pillows. Most likely she was having a good dream. Something I wish I was apart of.  
  
An image of her being in my arms, as she looked up at me lovingly, flashed across my mind, and I nearly let out a whine of pleasure. Yet, that quickly ended as the face of my best friend flashed across my mind.  
  
I grabbed my head, closing my eyes tight, trying to stop the images of her and me together. I started quietly thinking to myself, trying to tell myself to stop. But another flash of her and me together flashed before my mind.  
  
'No! This isn't right!' I screamed to myself in my mind. 'She's your best friend's wife, for god's sake!' I continued to tell myself, yet my heart wouldn't take heed to this fact.  
  
I knew that if she awoke to me standing here, she would not question it. I slept in the same room with her. Although, if she caught me staring at her, as I am now, she would question it. Something I could not afford, so I remained silent. Silent for my sake.  
  
I looked at the empty place beside her on the bed, and knew that Peter was most likely staying out late at the Drunken Clam. Though I didn't understand why anyone would give up a single moment to lie beside this beautiful creature, as he was doing so now. Sometimes I questioned just how smart that man really was, yet I knew I would be at it for hours. So to avoid anything of the sort, I gave up on the thought.  
  
I looked at the clock, seeing that it was 2:34 am in the morning, and knew Peter would be home soon. I didn't have much time alone with her like this, so I knew I had better enjoy the last few minutes I had left.  
  
Another minute passed by, and all I could do was stare at her beautiful face. I truly did long for this woman, yet I knew I could never have her.  
  
Then, suddenly, she let out a soft sigh.  
  
I froze, fearing she was awakening. I held my breath unknowingly, preparing for the worst, yet she remained unmoving. After a few minutes of silent waiting, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.  
  
Suddenly, my eyes focused on something else. I stared in wonder and longing at her lips. Lips that I was never allowed to kiss. What would it be like to kiss those lips? To press those soft lips against mine.  
  
I suddenly felt drawn to though lips of hers. My body slowly began to lean forward, and I tried to pull myself back, yet my body seemed to have a mind all of its own. I tried to struggle against this sudden unseen force, yet suddenly, a thought crossed my mind.  
  
Why shouldn't I kiss her? Just this once..  
  
No one was around, no one was awake. Where would be the harm in kissing her just this once? Just an innocent little kiss. That's all..  
  
With that thought firmly in mind, I closed my eyes, and stopped struggling against my body. Allowing myself to lean toward her. Letting the distance between our lips close. In only a few seconds, our lips connected softly, gently.  
  
I felt a tingling sensation spread forth from where our lips where connected, and I felt a warmth all through out my body. A pleasured shiver went down my spine from the feeling of her lips against mine.  
  
Yet, it was all lived short, for just as soon as I felt these feelings, I had to end them.  
  
I slowly leaned back from her, feeling the tingling sensation on my lips slowly die. Forcing my eyes open, I looked down at the still figure. I wished for just a minute that she was awake when I kissed her. I wish that she had been kissing me back, yet I knew that could never happen.  
  
Shaking my head I headed toward the end of the bed, the place where I always slept at night. I gave a small, pained, ironic smile, as I thought that at least I had a place at her feet. Instead of no where at all.  
  
Jumping onto the end of the bed, I curled up. 'Wishing.. That's all it is when you think of being with her.. Just empty wishing..'  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door burst open. I looked up to see a drunken Peter walk into the room, with a goofy grin on his face. He grinned over at me, making a pose.  
  
"Heya Brian! Lo-look what I can do!" Peter proclaimed to me as he started doing a poor attempt at the wave. "They call it the wave, Aehehehe!" Then proceeded to passing out cold onto the floor.  
  
I stared down at Peter blankly, noting silently to myself that Lois was still asleep after all that. In a bored tone I replied to Peter's passed out figure, "Oh, great Peter. Just great.."  
  
Then with that, I laid my head down and went to sleep.  
  
Author's notes 2: I hoped everyone, that read this, enjoyed the story. I tried to add a little humor to this depressing, romance story. I mean, 'Family Guy' just wouldn't be 'Family Guy' without at least some humor. The story came out a little depressing from what I thought it would, but I think I made up for it a little with the humor at the end. Anyway, please review my story. Comments are highly welcomed, as well as people pointing out my mistakes. Also, please, if you're going to flame me for this story, please do it in an intelligent way. All flames that are done unintelligently will just be laughed at and posted onto my site. I don't think anyone wants that. ::evil grin:: So yeah, please criticize my work nicely. Thank you.  
  
Author's notes 3: Yes! Another Author's notes! Du-du-duu! I noticed that I never said why I was demented enough to write a Brian and Lois story. Well, after seeing 'Brian in Love' I really just couldn't help myself. I thought it would have been a cute little story, in a way anyway. Flame me on this if you wish, but you'll never stop me! NEVER! ::evil laugh:: (You can take note now that I think Stewie kicks ass! My personal opinion though. ^.^) 


	2. reviews

After great thought, and so many 'wonderful' reviews, I have come to the decision to create a 'chapter' for all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Please take note; I will give the same respect and consideration to those reviewers as they have given me.  
  
Tenshi Anrui / Rini: I thank you greatly for your kind words that you bestowed upon me. It makes me feel wonderful to hear such kind words from my first reviewer for my story. Thank you greatly! ::tears in eyes::  
  
ForceMuette: Was it really that time when you looked at the clock? Hmm, now that's a little weird, but neat. I thank you for your comment, and I can agree that imagining Brian kissing someone else, since he's a dog, is kind of hard. Although, I was only writing a story based on Brian's thoughts about Lois and how he must be feeling. If he's peeing all over the place cause he's upset about loving Lois, then why not base a story on his thoughts and feelings? I know it's freaky to think of a dog and a human together, which is why I didn't get in depth with much romance between the two, yet this story was based on Brain's thoughts about his feeling for Lois.  
  
Kimberly: Strange yes, but that's why I had a warning. You did see the warning in the beginning, right?..  
  
Jonny Cakes: I AM SORRY FOR SPOILING 'YOUR' INTERNET AND DEGRADING MYSELF TO BEING A RETARD BY WRITING IN YOUR POOR GRAMMAR! PLEASE, 'JONNY CAKES', TELL ME WHAT KIND OF LEGAL 'ACTIOIN' WILL YOU TAKE?! IT INTERESTS ME GREATLY TO NO END TO SEE WHAT KIND OF LEGAL 'ACTIOIN' YOU CAN TAKE WHEN YOU PROVE TO BE THAT OF AN INMATURE EIGHT YEAR OLD WHO SHOULDN'T BE WATCHING FAMILY GUY, NOR READING PG-13 STORIES, SINCE IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOUR NOT OF THAT AGE YET! PLEASE, IN FUTURE, DON'T REVIEW STORIES TILL YOU LEARN HOW TO SPELL, KNOW YOUR PROPER GRAMMAR, ARE AT LEAST 13 YEARS OF AGE, KNOW THE REAL WORKS OF LAW AND LEGAL 'ACTIOIN', AND WHAT PLAGERISUM IS! Thank you, and good day! Ps. Please 'Jonny Cakes,' pick a better name then that of a pimp's. That name has also shown me how low your maturity level is.  
  
J Man: Thank you for supporting my story, even though you don't support Fanfiction.Net anymore. The whole ordeal in getting ride of the NC-17 stories was dumb, but what can you do? I can write a special chapter for you, if you like. Although I'm not all too sure I'd post the chapter on Fanfiction.Net. Anyway, thank you for your kind words! ^.^  
  
Dante Gemini: I thank you for your comments, for it does mean a great deal to me. Although, I will admit, this story was as serious as it was because Brian and Lois are both the serious people in the show. Brian is a very serious person on the most part, except when he's drunk, yet he was never drunk in the story, for I left that part to Peter. I tried to write out Brian's thoughts and feelings in that type of situation. I also acknowledge the fact that Family Guy is expected to be funny, which is the reason I added Peter as a pass out drunk in the end. As for the comment on me writing my own little series at Fictionpress.com.. I'll think about it. Although I most likely won't, but thank you for the comment on it.  
  
anglemonkey: Thank you for your sweet comment. It means a great deal to me to hear that, and I can agree with you about Brian. Poor Brian indeed.. ::huggles Brian::  
  
LightAngelAnna: ::sigh:: It seems people don't tend to read warnings and author's notes in the beginning of stories anymore. We author's don't type those things for our enjoyment you realize. I know the idea of Brian and Lois together is weird, yet I wasn't writing the story around that. This story was only based off Brian's feelings and thoughts for Lois. This is the reason why I had Lois asleep during the story. Also, what's with the bad thoughts? It's not like anything bad happened. ^^;;  
  
That was Lame!: Your review name shows just how much of a interesting person you are. Really, very creative, 'That was Lame!' I am also sorry that my story wasn't Shakespeare. Go to , and I grantee you that you'll find the perfect writing for your interests there!  
  
k.m.: Yes, it is bad to have a lot of people flaming me over this story, yet I just come to realize that a great deal of people that watch Family Guy and read fanfiction for it, don't have an open mind. I had ignored them for the most part, yet after so many flames I got tired of it and decided to pay them a little 'respect.' Thank you for encouraging me as well! It means a lot to me, especially after so many flames. I mean that too! If you'd like, as a thank you, I could continue with this in some way as a 'thank you' thing for your kind review. I wouldn't mind. Thank you so much, your review has really made my day! ^^ 


End file.
